Companionship
by MaskedSeeker
Summary: AU. Set in Hollow Fragment. When Kirito sees Klein acting strange he follows his friend. The result leads to embarrassment. What follows after that is a new form of relationship. Yaoi story, don't like, don't read. Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome.


**Author's Note: OK so a lot of time has passed and I haven't really gotten anything done outside of favorites and bookmarks. But recently I decided to get something done for my works here and there so I decided to give one of my new favorite pairings a go. There's not very much support for the Kirito/Klein yaoi pairing so I wanted to try it. I decided to make this fanfic be based on the Hollow Fragment universe as it works better. The manga-verse might have worked too but I like the video game world better. Do note that a lot of this could be called AU. Anyways I hope you like this. I own nothing of Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>Companionship<p>

Chapter 1

It was a flash of red that got his attention.

Kirito eyed the corner of the street that caught his attention. Normally nothing about the burst of color would catch his attention but something about it seemed almost sneaky and given how anyone on floor 76 would be trapped in Arc Sofia and the upper floors reached he felt an obligation to monitor things as best he could.

Walking quickly he turned the corner in time to see a friend of his, a familiar looking samurai duck down an alley.

_Klein?_ Kirito thought. _What is he up to now?_

Klein is a good guy but he could also be a bit lewd at times.

Sighing Kirito thought that he should find out and if necessary help him or stop him depending on what happens next.

So the Black Swordsman followed him down the alley.

Being careful to avoid notice he watched Klein trot briskly and then eyed him as he stopped by a doorway. Ducking down to avoid detection he watched as Klein look around and then darted into the building.

Kirito raised an eyebrow slightly skeptical about what his friend was up to.

Walking over to the door he looks at it and then sees a small sign by the door. Examining it he realized it's an NPC's armor shop of some sort.

_Why would Klein not want to be seen shopping for gear?_ Kirito thinks.

Pushing open the door he steps inside. One his eyes adjusted to the new lighting he looked at the gear on display and his eyes half close as clarity hits him.

He's seeing underwear on display and of course Klein wouldn't want to be seen ogling stuff in a woman's underwear shop, no man would. Hell Kirito could imagine an ugly scenario if Lisbeth or Leafa caught him in here never mind what Asuna would do!

Kirito frowned while sighing. He was happy that Yui was back because of Cardinals error's but he was a little vexed that certain things had been messed with as a result one such thing being his marriage status.

Shaking his head to clear such thoughts from his mind he turns to leave when a NPC shopkeeper approaches him.

"Greetings young sir! What might I help you with today? Boxers, briefs, boxer briefs, or were you looking for something more exotic?"

Kirito blinked. "Eh?" He said.

Suddenly two hands clamp onto his shoulders as Klein grins at him and mutters lowly to him "future tip Kirito if you're trying to avoid being spotted actually use something that let you hide from a Detection skill."

Grinning weakly Kirito turned to look at Klein and said "sorry I was wondering what you were up to."

Klein said "aah it's cool."

Kitiro looked around now noticing that it wasn't female underwear on display and said "so this is a men's underwear shop?"

Klein who moved off the browse around some of the displays and racks said "uh huh. You have to look around to really find these shops but it's worth it in the end. I mean I know they don't have durability or anything but those standard white trunks all male characters are given in the beginning get kinda drab after awhile, you can't wear those all the time right?"

Kirito was glad Klein wasn't looking at his bright red face right now. He _**had**_ been using the default ones this whole time.

Looking around cautiously he decided to browse. As he checked out some different pairs of briefs he asked Klein lowly "so why be so shy about coming here?"

Klein chuckled lightly and said back at him "do _**you**_ like people to know you're picking up new underwear?"

Kirito shook his head and get out a "no" with a slight blush on his face.

Klein nodded his head and said "thought so" and moved off to another part of the store.

Kirito continued to look around looking at several selections of underwear before deciding on some he liked but for some reason he wanted to see how they looked you never know right?

As he stared at the items he selected the NPC from before walked up.

"Problem young sir?" It asked.

Kirito hesitated before asking quietly "is there any way I can view how these would look before buying?"

The shopkeeper nodded and said "we have rooms for just such a situation in the back. Feel free to use an empty one!"

Kirito winced at the NPC's volume before walking quickly towards the rooms at the back.

And Klein whistling at him as he went didn't exactly help.

So sighing exasperatedly he pushed open the door and let it shut behind him. Too bad the Beater didn't realize it hadn't shut all the way meaning it was not locked.

Kirito took a deep breath and opened his menu. Navigating to his equipment section he tapped a button un-equipping all his gear at once leaving him in his white trunks.

As he looked at himself in the mirror on the back wall facing the door he saw a new window appear with the items he had chosen before in the shop ready for previewing.

Tapping them one by one he smiled in spite of himself at the patterns on each as well as how they looked. The patterns seemed like nothing most couldn't find IRL that's for sure!

Looking at the final item in the window he tapped it and watched as his most recent previewed item a pair of grey boxers with a blue shield pattern be replaced…

Of course at this particular moment the universe would decide to do something.

For you see Klein had also finished picking at several items and walking towards the back rooms he opened his menu and got ready to look at his items and had his hand poised to un-equip.

As he approached the room where Kirito was Klein's boots slipped on the wooded floor and falling sideways somewhat he hit the door knocking it open and sending him tumbling inside.

Of course in the process his hand hit the button making his gear vanish leaving Klein to land right on top of Kirito in his underwear who was also underwear clad.

The door to the room swung shut this time all the way with a click showing that it had actually locked this time.

Klein stared stunned into Kirito's eyes who was also stunned. This lasted about 3 seconds before:

"UWAHHH!" The two males yelled as they jumped up and pressed themselves against opposite walls in the small room.

As they did the two males took notice of each other's bodies which looked great each in their own way but there attention was mainly held by each other's undergarments.

Klein was wearing a pair of red boxer briefs long in the leg with a yellow zig-zag pattern.

Kirito had it worse on some level though he was wearing a pair of black briefs with one white sword on them pointing down right on top of his crotch.

It would be Klein who spoke first. "Um sorry, nice briefs Kirito?"

The clearer turned scarlet and much of his skin to considering his current state.

_I knew I should have gone for solid colors_ Kirito thought!

Normally the Black Swordsman preferred briefs IRL but hadn't really been able to wear them. Of course he had seen plain ones among the inventory out there but had gotten curious about some of the designs here.

At Kirito's silent response Klein rubbed the back of his head and said "s-sorry I-I'll go now."

Turning to face the door he tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge.

Kirito knew he had to open it.

Stepping hesitantly by Klein's side he turned downright red while Klein actually managed to blush here as he looked at the male with that view very close up.

A second later Kirito opened the door and Klein stepped out and he found himself looking at Klein's backside as he went out. As the door began to shut he hear the NPC ask "did you forget something young sir?"

Klein then gave a rather uncharacteristic shriek as he fled for another room with the door closing with a bang! Probably giving off an "Immortal Object" warning in the process.

Shaking his head Kirito re-equipped his gear from before and stepped out. Buying all the chosen underwear even the briefs (he wasn't going to let one bad incident dissuade him on something!) he left the shop wondering what might happen when he sees Klein next.

Unaware that the same was true vice versa as in the room as Klein tried on this and that he was thinking about Kirito too…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: alright that's the first chapter. If you see similarities between this and my other stuff sorry about that but I have themes in my writing for this stuff and I tend to stick with it. Idf you have advice for ways to make my writing better by all means feel free to contribute. Bashers, and flamers will be dealt with accordingly. Feel free to review!<strong>


End file.
